Time will mend
by RwbyRed
Summary: Edward leaves bella in NM. After an attempt to kill herself, she is saved by another vampire, Luna. 2 years later they are a world famous band. What happens when the Cullen's find her again. Does she want edward back in her life? Possible ExB/ OC/B. First fanfic! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS. Everything else belongs to mrs. Meyers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. Gone..

Bella's POV

He was gone. All of them.. Gone...

Who knew, that one cut, could rip your world apart..

*_Bella, I don't love you anymore... You're too fragile.. And I want someone who can be worthy of being my mate. Not a weak human like you_. * The words just kept repeating in my head over and over, I could shut it up. I just wanted to crumble into the earth. But so many questions ran threw my head keeping me conscious.

Why would he say that? Was I just a toy ? Did our so called love mean anything? Why would he bring me out here... I was lost, I knew I would never find my way back, I curled up on the damp forest floor, letting the pain seep over my was now a hole in my heart. I could feel the sting, the sadness that radiated from it.. I want to be lost forever...I closed my eyes.

Pulling the knife out of my pocket, I went to work on my body. He knew I had depression. He knew I was broken before he met me. Yet, he leaves me in such a cruel way. My mind is screaming at me to stop, and live my life. But I just can't, my heart won't allow it. I felt my blood seeping out of all the open wounds, feeling dizzy, I closed my eyes.

Allowing whatever was to come..

Luna POV

I was slowly closing in on a prey. I could smell a pack of deer and they were mine. I had decided to check out forks, I've heard that it's a boring town, but has great animal life. I agreed that this town was boring.

Until I heard a soft whimpering coming from the south. "What was someone doing this deep in the woods?" I though out loud. This late at night at that? I followed the noise, until I picked up a beautiful scent.. It was almost irresistible. I was fearing that I may slip... Until I saw this beautiful, yet fragile, creature lying on the forest floor.

I slowly crept closer. Until I noticed the pool of blood around her wrists.. Oh god, what happened to this poor girl.. I held my breath and touched her face. **_Bella, I don't love you anymore... You're too fragile.. And I want someone who can be worthy of being my mate. Not a weak human like you." Edwards eyes looked dead. "What are you saying... You... You said you loved me not even a day ago... What did I do... Is it because if the birthday? If it is then just change me! It's what I want and then we can be together!" My heart was racing, pounding out of my chest.. I couldn't loose my happiness so fast.. Why was this happening? "Bella, stop trying. I don't love you. I never did. You were just an experience for me. That's all... Don't do anything stupid...Goodbye"_** The memory started to fade as I pulled my hand from her face. "Oh god, what has he done to you..." I couldn't bare seeing something so awful happen to such a fragile girl. I knew with the harm she did to herself, she wouldn't last much longer. I had to bite her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear, " it'll hurt, a lot, but I'll give you what you've always wanted." As I leaned into her throat I could have sworn I saw a smile, as I bit down into her soft flesh. Her blood was delicious, but I knew I could resist. I knew I needed to save her. There was just something about her.

Bella POV

***writing in a journal***

It had been 2 years since I was changed. I still remember the awful night as if it was yesterday. Luna saved me from myself that night. I was so grateful. She and I had become best friends the moment I woke up.

We sat for days just talking about ourselves. Getting to know one another. She was changed 59 years ago, and was 18 when she was changed. Her beauty would make Rosalie jealous. She is short, but not as short as..Alice.. Thinking of her made me cringe.. She has long, straight, burgundy hair, which reached her waist. Pale skin, deep red lips. She also has a VERY large chest. And she uses to her advantage whenever she can.

She also has a gift, she is able to watch people's memories by touching there face, that's how she found out what happened to me. She was also mated, his name was Luke. He was one of the sweetest people you'll ever met. He is tall, and built, with messy brown hair, and golden eyes. He could control what people saw. It was really interesting to see in action.

Before me, it was just herself and Luke, but now it's the three of us. We lived in forks until about a year ago. Luna and Luke always wanted to start a band, but they could not sing to save their lives, which I find weird. You'd think that they would be able to, being vampires and all.

But once I joined their group, they discovered I had a voice, and a powerful one. It was discovered in one place everyone can sing. The shower. We decided to record a few songs, play some gigs. Which was really hard at first. I hated attention through out my human years. And it followed me to my vampire life for a while. But now, here we are, living in Toronto, signed to a record company and everything! Life has been okay.

My chest still burns for HIM. It always will... A part of me writes these songs, hoping one day.. He'll find me... And maybe... Maybe love me again...

***end of journal entry***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Chicago.

**Bella's POV**

"LUNA!" I screeched, she hadn't brought me my stage outfit yet and we were on in 10 minutes! This was the biggest arena we've preformed in and we've sold out!

"Just give me a minute bells! I'm almost finished!" I heard the sewing machine go to full power. Oh help me lord she's not even fucking don't yet.

"Alright bells, through it on fast! I gotta do your hair and makeup fast! " before I could even say something, clothes smacked me right in the face. Followed by a pair of black combat boots.

Ow.

I threw on what she made. And I loved it. It was a lace short sleeve, transparent crop top, that hugged to my body, and a slight high waisted baby blue skater skirt. With my favourite boots.

"Luna, I love this! You are a serious wizard with a sewing machine!" I couldn't stop staring at myself.

"I'm glad! Now let's finish your hair and makeup!" She ran over to me as excited as a school girl.

She curled my long burgundy hair, it hung by my lower back. Though, she knew not to mess with my front pieces of hair, because I just run my fingers through it anyway. She put some blush on my face, dark red lipstick, and winged liner. It was sort of "my" look. And she did a damn good job of creating it.

"All right girlie, show time!" She's quelled.

I nodded. As we walked onto stage we could hear the roaring crowd. If i had a heart, it would be pounding out of my chest with excitement.

"Hello Chicago! I'm Bella, this is Luna And Luke! And we are The Reckless!"

The crowd screamed, and then we began to play, letting all out troubles fade away.

**Emmett POV**

Ever since Edward left Bella for her "safety", our lives haven't really been the same. We lost family that day. And we never even got to say goodbye. Or even stay in contact. Eddie was a real dick.

Everyone always just sort of floated around.. It was sad.

It was a boring Saturday night here in Chicago. I was stretched out on the couch finding something to watch on tv. I was just mindlessly flipping three channels, until Rose yelled.

"EMMETT GO BACK TO CHANNEL 47!"

"Why?" She hardly ever yells lately.

"JUST DO IT NOW!"

As I switched it back to channel 47, I saw what she was screaming about.

**"Hello Chicago! I'm Bella, this is Luna And Luke! And we are The Reckless!"**

"That can't be our bells... That would mean... She's been changed.." I was so confused.

"Emmett shut up! Listen to what she's singing..." Rosalie's eyes were fixed onto the tv.

_If you're looking for love, Know that love don't live here anymore._

_He left with my heart,They both walked through that door without me_

_If you're trying to find pity well, you need to look somewhere else, Cause I surely can't help you, I'm hurting myself._

_I've turned into someone else,I used to believe love conquered all, 'Cause that's what I've seen in movies_

_Come to find out it's not like that at all, You see real life's much different_

_I don't wanna see you go, I only wanna see you smile_

_It hurts so much just thinking of, Felt like this for awhile_

_I can't stand to see us fail, We cried, we lied, Cannot pretend to take us back_

_To what we had, to make us feel alive again, Hold me close, don't let me go, I hope_

_Tell me now is not the end, If you're looking for love_

_Know that love don't live here anymore, He left with my heart_

_They both walked through that door without me, If you're trying to find pity well, you need to look somewhere else_

_'Cause I surely can't help you, I'm hurting myself, I've turned into someone else_

_I've turned into someone else, I used to believe love conquers all_

_'Cause that's what I felt when you held me, I thought you'd catch me if I fall_

_And fill me up when I'm empty, I don't wanna see you go_

_I only wanna see you smile, It hurts so much just thinking of_

_Felt like this for awhile, I can't stand to see us fail_

_We cried, we lied, Cannot pretend to take us back_

_To what we had, to make us feel alive again_

_Hold me close, don't let me go, I hope_

_Tell me now is not the end, If you're looking for love_

_Know that love don't live here anymore, He left with my heart_

_They both walked through that door without me, If you're trying to find pity well, you need to look somewhere else_

_'Cause I surely can't help you, I'm hurting myself, I've turned into someone else_

_Love is patient, Love is selfless, Love is hopeful, Love is kind_

_Love is jealous, Love is selfish, Love is helpless, Love is blind, _

_Love is patient, Love is selfless, Love is hopeful, Love is kind_

_Love is jealous, Love is selfish, Love is hopeless_

_Love is blind, Yeah, yeah, Ooh, yeah_

_I've turned into someone else_

My god.. Our bells could sing! And we all knew who that was about...

"She's still broken.. Because of us.." Rose looked so shattered.. Even though she never acted like it much, she liked Bella. They both went through something, that sort of bonded them in a way.

"I don't think we should tell the others..." I knew what this would do to Edward. And worse, Alice. I think she took leaving Bella harder than Edward even. He banned her from contact, and even looking into her future. She was literally a Dead girl walking.

**Alice POV**

"Tell the others what..? I asked numbly. I felt so cold all the time... I missed her so much..Before I knew it, Rosalie dragged me to the tv.

"Rose no, she may not handle it! Emmett said, he had a worried look. I wonder what for..

"She has to see this Emmett, turn the tv back on!" She shot him daggers and he pressed it back on.

And then I saw. I saw my best friend on our huge tv. But, she looked so graceful.. So different... Oh god. She had been turned. By who? Why? When?! We left to keep her safe!

I almost sank into myself until I heard what she was singing... It was so beautiful...

Bella POV

"Alright everyone! It's time for my personal favourite song! ARE YOU READY?!"

The cheers screamed that they were!

**_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;_

_Couldn't bear another day without you in it._

_All of the joy that I had known for all my life_

_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died._

_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,_

_But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted._

_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;_

_No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this._

_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,_

_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong._

_How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_

_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day._

_It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;_

_Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending._

_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,_

_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell._

_I know you didn't plan this;_

_You tried to do what's right._

_But in the middle of this madness,_

_I'm the one you left to win this fight._

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you._

_-_I wrote this ending to the song, a year after.. I had forgave him.. I realize why he left...

_I know yous full of madness._

_Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute;_

_Make you understand the reasons why I did it._

_I wanna tell you that youm shattered._

_I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to,_

_And in a prison of abandonment Im nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray._

_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,_

_The pages are torn, and theret have a choice, I did what I had to do;_

_I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you._

_I know you've lived a nightmare;_

_I caused you so much pain._

_But, baby, please dont want you to waste your life in vain._

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you._

_Yout matter how,_

_The petals scatter now._

_Every nightmare just discloses_

_Its red like roses,_

_And no matter what I do,_

_Nothing ever takes the place of you._

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you_.**

That song always made me feel a rush. It helped me through a lot. And my band mates knew. They would never forgive Edward for what he did. And for the fact that he hadn't once shown up to a concert. I knew he didn't love me. I accepted it and moved on...

"Thank you Chicago! We had a wonderful time!" I yelled as we walked of stage.

"Bella you nailed that last song!" Luke yelled as he grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Thanks Luke, but you're crushing me" I replied, chocking under the pressure of his hug.

We could hear the crowd yelling for am encore. "Well Bella, are you up for one last song?" Luna asked. And by her expression, I think she knew exactly which one I wanted to preform.

"You bet your hot ass I am!" I said with excitement as we ran back on stage. At human pace of course.

"You guys want one more?" The crowd erupted "alright! Here's a knew one that will be on our new album coming this fall! Enjoy!" The lights went down, and Luke start playing alone with Luna.

I took a deep breath. This song had a lot of my anger in it. And it one of the edgy songs I had written.. Here we go...

**Edward POV**

I was empty since I left her. I thought it would be better for her...

I slept around a lot... Hoping I could forget... Move on... Let her live a happy life...

My family had all moved to the tv room. Livelier than they had been in a while.. What was going on I wonder.. As I approached the room, I heard a tough, yet angelic voice coming from the tv... It was obviously a vampire band.. Lots of us form them... But these lyrics...

**Stood at the edge of the valley

Looked at the ground below

Oh I was surrounded

There's no where left to go

I heard the wind chime beneath my feet

I felt the earth shake inside me

I run forever but I won't get far

Cause if I don't help you I will starve

There's a wolf in my heart

There's a wolf in my heart, for you

There's a wolf in my heart

There's a wolf in my heart, for you

There's a wolf in my heart

There's a wolf in my heart, for you

For you, for you

Oh was it cold desperation

There let fire go out

Oh was it cold desperation

Cause I let it burn for miles

I am an animal for what I need

You are the wilderness inside me

I run forever but I won't get far

Cause if I don't help you I will starve

You are the wilderness

You are the wilderness

You are the wilderness

You are the, You are the one

You are the one**

They seemed angry... But it felt like more to me... As I walked further into the room, I saw something on the tv I thought I would never see.

How... Who.. When...

I looked upon the face of Bella.

My Bella. But she was a vampire...

"Why" I growled. All heads turned to me.

**Alice POV**

"Why" a growl broke all of our attention to the tv.

Oh no... The one person who wouldn't like seeing this...

"Edward... Relax..." Jasper said, I could feel him sending waves to Edward.

"ALICE! Why the fuck didn't you tell me she got changed?!" He snarled at me.

"Maybe if you would have fucking let me check in with her, I WOULD HAVE BLOODY KNOWN! But no! You took me away from my best friend...my sister... Because you were too cowardly to change her yourself." I hated him. He ruined me... He made me leave a piece of myself behind when we left.. For that, I'll never forgive him.

"Go to hell Alice." He mumble under his breath as he trudged away to mope in his room. All attention was on me now.

"Alice, she's here in Chicago. She's been changed... Maybe it'll be safe to see her now.." Carlisle spoke up. He knew how much I missed her. We all did. Yet Edward just seemed angry that she was a part of out world. Not moments after Carlisle spoke, I heard Edward growl a vicious "NO,"

Too late Edward. She's one of us. I'm finding my sister. I said to him through my mind.

And with that, Jasper and I sped out of the house. To find my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALICE POV**

I couldn't believe Bella had been turned. I should never of listened to Edward. If I knew when she was changed I could have gotten my sister back so much sooner! I pushed my legs as fast as they could go, with jasper following behind me.

I needed to get to the arena, pick up her scent and find her. I need my sister.. But wait.. I froze where I was. Jasper almost crashed into me from my sudden stop.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Jasper could feel the panic come off me.

"What... What if she hates us... Blames us... Jazz what if she doesn't want me back in her life..." I never even considered how Bella might feel...

"Well, we will never know if we don't try sweetie.." Jasper rubbed my back and sent some calming waves. I returned him a grateful smile, before starting to run again.

**BELLA POV**

"Alright! That's it for tonight Chicago! Thanks for coming out everyone! Watch for our next album in the fall! We'll be going on tour again when it's released! Love you all! And goodnight!" I yelled out to the crowd. I never get enough of performing. I feel so much better after a good concert.

"Well Luna, I'm ready to go home and relax! What about you guys?" I know we don't get tired, but I love nothing more than to curl up on the couch to watch movies after a performance.

"Actually bells, we are going to visit some friends up in Alaska, but we should be back within a week or so, is that alright?" Luke replied, in place of Luna who was getting out of wardrobe.

"Oh yeah, go ahead guys! I'm just gunna have a relaxing, quiet week then. For once" I ended with a wink. Those two were louder than Rosalie and Emmett in bed.

"Hey! We aren't that bad!" Luna yelled from a change room. "Yeah yeah what ever helps you sleep better at night." Luna was very self conscious when it came to her sex life. And man, I just loved messing with her.

"Alright well we've already packed up the jeep with all our junk. Do you want a ride home or anything?" Luke asked.

"No, I think I'll run home. It's cool out. And it should only take me an hour or so to get back to Toronto." It was far, but I was very fast. Faster than _him_ if I do say so myself. "Alright bells. Have a good week!" Luke yelled out as they left the building. "Later! Have fun!" I yelled back, and with that, I started running back home. I was mindlessly running for a while, until I picked up on a familiar scent.

No this can't be who I think... No it's probably not... About 2 hours later I was home. We lived about 1 hour out of Toronto, in a very large house surrounded by the forests. I ran up and jumped onto my balcony that lead into my room.

It was large and very open. It had blankets and drapes hanging from the ceiling, old band posters covering the walls, along with my art. A very large closet that Alice would be very proud of. A separate room off the the side, which was my makeup room, which also led to the very luxurious bathroom.

My bathtub could probably fit 6 people. I loved it. And all over the walls of the rooms, I had fairy lights hanging. I think Alice would love my room... I miss her so much... I miss everyone.. But I knew _he_ did not love me anymore... So I restrained from trying to find them... I didn't want to make them uncomfortable... Or see him in love with another... I also had no way of contacting them either. I tried doing crazy things in hope of Alice seeing it in a vision. But I haven't seen her since... The thing happened...

I started the bath, lite some candles, and relaxed in the tub for a while. "What I wouldn't do to see you alice..." I mumbled to myself.

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm just really stuck between two ideas! So help! Should Alice get to Bella first. Or should a confused and angry Edward find her first! **

**LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW. ILL POST A LONG CHAPTER ONCE I GET A REVIEW OR TWO! and thanks to everyone who already has! And everyone reading! It's an awesome feeling to see how many people have read my story :)** ~RwbyRed


	4. Chapter 4

**EDWARDS POV**

"NO!" I snarled. I couldn't believe them.

_Too late Edward. She's one of us now. I'm going to find my sister_. Alice thought, and with that, her and jasper were out the door.

"How could you all be so stupid! She probably hates us! Don't you think that if she forgave what I had done, she would have tried to find us?!" I missed Bella so much. But I knew what I had said to her, was never to be forgiven.

"Edward, dear, what exactly did you say to her..?" Esme asked me, with sad concern in her eyes.

"I basically told her I didn't love her.. And that she wasn't worthy of being my mate being so fragile and all..." I replied with heavy shame in my voice.. I hurt my Bella so much.. Esme gasped.

"Oh Edward how could you have said that to her! She loved you so much!" I ducked my head in shame. Esme was right. The night I broke Bella's heart. I broke my own as well. "Son, I think you need to hear the other two songs she performed before you entered the room.. It may change how you feel about her not forgiving you." Carlisle spoke up. He cared for her so much. Like anothe daughter..

I sat down in front of the tv as they rewound the performance and let me listen to the two previous songs. "Oh god... Could she possible have forgave me..." I was dumbfounded... Maybe.. I could get my Bella back! But wait, Alice was one her way to Bella already! Maybe Bella will think I don't care about her since only her and and Jasper went. I started to panic.

"Fuck" I couldn't let that happen. I sped out the door. to saying any more. Everyone knew where I was going.

**BELLA POV **

After relaxing p for what felt like hours, I climbed out of the tub, dried off and walked into my makeup room, dried my hair, which fell on my towel covered back, in soft waves that reached my waist. Then fixed up my face with some makeup. I got up and walked over to my closet. If only Alice were here... She'd love my collection..

My fashion sense has definitely improved. "Hmm, what should I wear.." I thought out loud.

"Mind if I help?" I heard an angelic, pixie voice reply. No way. This can't be.. I slowly turned around. Afraid I had just hallucinated.

"Hey Bella, found you." Alice said, with a large smile on her face.

"Oh god Alice!" I yelled, I tackled her into a giant hug, almost knocking her over. " I missed you so much! I tried finding you guys for over a year, I've missed you so much! I did some much stuff to get your attention! Did you not see me?!" I was so flustered I couldn't believe she was actually here! I would be crying if I was human.

"I missed you too Bells! And about that.. Edward made me swear, well he made us all swear not to look for you, or anything.. He said that when he left you said you didn't want us in your life anymore. But I never believed that for a second. I just knew he was lying. But he has kept us all on a very tight leash. He wanted you to have a long human life. Without danger. But when I saw your concert on tv tonight, I was so happy to see you were one of us! I could have my sister back! And he couldn't do anything to stop it!" Alice told me. And then she asked one question I knew she would ask.. I would have to tell her what I had tried.." Speaking of which, why, how, and when were you turned?!" She asked.

"Well... I had severe depression before Edward and I started dating... He knew that... And then when he said what he did to me.. He left me, crying and alone on the Forrest floor. I had a knife in my pocket.. I slit open my wrists.. My legs.. My arms... In my head I knew I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't stop myself. Edward was my sunlight. And my sun was gone. And then my best friend, Luna, found me while she was hunting some deer. She changed after she saw the memory of what happened. And now here I am. I've written all my music about you guys. In hope that maybe you would eventually find me. Sinc i could never find you." Alice looked at me like her heart had just shattered. I even saw jasper in the corner looking at me like it was all his fault this happened.

"Hey Jasper, I hope you know, not even once I ever blamed you for what happened at my birthday. You're so strong. Not only did you have to fight your urge, but everyone else's in the room. You are the strongest of them all. It was never your fault." I told him with a smile. I've always liked Jasper. I'm glad that now I have a chance to get to know him more without causing him pain.

"T-thank you Bella.." Jasper spoke, he said with a smile. I could see in his eyes her was relieved. "Alright, let's get you in some clothes! We have got to go out shopping and catch up!" Alice squealed as she dragged my into my huge closet.

**EDWARD POV **

No... My bella did that to herself... And I had left her to die.. Not even knowing... I made it to Bella's house I few minutes after Alice and Jasper. Reaching outside her home just in time to over hear Bella talk about what happened that night. I couldn't believe what I had done... How could she ever love me again...

**A/N **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys rock! ALRIGHT SO ANOTHER QUESTION. SHOULD BELLA FORGIVE EDWARD RIGHT AWAY, OR MAKE HIM FIGHT TO GET HER LOVE AGAIN! REVEIW YOUR THOUGHTS! I'll post another chapter after I get some reviews! I know it's super Nagy, I totally got annoyed at these when I just read the fan fics, but now that I've started writing I totally understand now. It feels so awesome seeing such positive reviews. And if you've read this far, I appreciate it!** ~RwbyRed


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA POV **

I couldn't beleive I had Alice back. Even Jasper! Nothing could possibly go wrong today. Absolutely nothing! We walked out the door towards my car. And that's when I saw.

I saw him. He couldn't possibly be here...he didn't look like how I remembered him.. His eyes were pitch black, his hair lost its golden shine. He looked dead. Literally. I could swear I was just seeing things until Alice and Jasper walked up behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Alice shrieked. She looked pissed. I've gotten the vibe that she hates him for making them all leave. "Obviously, I'm here to talk to her..." He replied. His voice sounded empty.. Just like mine had..

"Well have you ever considered that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you?! You left her for dead you asshole! SHE COULD OF DIED AND WE WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN!" Alice was on the verge of dry sobs.

"Alice... It's ok... I'd like to speak to him. Just wait in the car ok guys? I'll be back soon." I said as I hugged her. Trying to reassure her. She nodded reluctantly and got into the truck with Jasper.

"Alright Edward. Start talking." I said in the most serious voice I could conjure up.

**EDWARD POV**

"Alright Edward. Start talking." She spoke, a part of me wanted to start laughing. I could tell she was trying to be a serious as possible.

"I want to apologize... For leaving you the way I did... Lying to you... Hurting you in the worst way possible... Leaving you alone.. And.." I tried to continue but she cut me off.

"It's ok. I understand." She spoke, with a sad smile.

"What...?" I couldn't beleive what she said. It was ok?! How? How was what I did ok?! "When I first got turned. I stayed in forks, hoping you guys would have saw me turn, and come back for me. I knew you were lying Edward. You're horrible at it. I can see right through you. At the time, I was just so shocked to hear it. I knew you didn't want to be here. So I let go..anyway, I tried staying with Charlie, and around my old friends. But it was so hard, even though I cared, I didn't want them in danger. I understand why you did what you did. It's ok" she spoke with such maturity.. And sincerity.

She was so caring. Like Esme. I was so speechless so she continued talking.

"You know, I've still saved myself for you. A part of me always felt you'd come back eventually...! Did you...?" She looked so happy.. She saved herself... I was such a fool... Of course, while she's trying to coupe, and become successful trying to move on with her life, I was just having a full on pity party, fucking girls left and right.. I was awful...

Disgusting.. "By your silence.. I take it as no.. That's ok.. I couldn't expect you to still love me after all this.. You're free to do what you want... If you'll excuse me.. I have some brother and sister bonding to catch up on..." She looked so shatter as she walked over to her truck. And it was all my fault.

**ALICE POV **

I couldn't beleive hearing what bells said.. She saved herself for my low life of a brother?! And while she's trying to move on and make a life for herself, all he's been doing is whoring around! I saw all the hurt on Bella's face as she walked over to the truck.

She opened the door and slid in without a word.

"Well at least that out in the open now. I guess I can get laid soon!" Bella had cracked. I could see it in her eyes.

"Well Bells, let's get this shopping party started!" I said in my most cheerful voice. "Yeah, let's go." She replied, giving me a genuine smile. I feel, soon, she'll be ok again.

As we pulled out of the driveway, I watched in the rear veiw mirror as Edward crumbled to the ground in sadness. Good. Today was just a day for Bella, Jasper and I. Or so I thought. Then the vision came.

**a/n **

**that's all for now! Please please please REVEIW and tell me what you guys think so far! ~RwbyRed**


End file.
